


Love is not a victory march

by Pure_Imagination96



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, I love seeing Enjolras suffering, M/M, because R is my baby, like srly Enjolras fighting for Grantaire is glorious, well "established" relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Imagination96/pseuds/Pure_Imagination96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire have been dating for a year and basically, Enjolras fucks up. That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is not a victory march

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is unbeta, I wrote it at 3 am and english is not my first language. So great! All it's in my favour! Oh did I mention this is my first fic that I post on the site? yep, all in my favour.  
> Maybe there are mistakes, maybe not. Let's all hope there aren't BUT if there are pleeeease tell me, I BEG YOU. I will correct them and, most important, I will learn so i won't make them again.
> 
> That's all I have to say (I think), so ENJOY!

20:40

He's late. He's so late. Omg Grantaire is going to kill him. Enjolras was practically running right now while trying to figure out what to tell Grantaire when he gets home. How do you apologize to your boyfriend for being late to their anniversary date because you lost track of time preparing an essay that is not due for at least two weeks? Omg R's definitly going to kill him and maybe leave him. Yep, he's going to leave him and who can blame him? Enjolras's being a shitty boyfriend after all, forgetting about their anniversary. Did he already said he's a dead man?  
Enjolras stopped a second to buy some flowers and maybe chocolate. Black chocolate, R's favourite.  
When he finally arrived to their share appartment, he was received by a sight completly different of what he imagined. The living room was iluminated by candles and rose petals. In the table were to cups, a bottle of wine (half empty he noticed) and two plates of food that must be cold by now; and sitting in one of the two chairs was Grantaire who barely adknowledge Enjolras entrance, he just stayed there, eyes on the plate. 

“you're late”

Enjolras couldn't help but notice that there was no anger in his lover's voice, but sadness. He feels so shitty right now.

“I know. I'm so sorry R”

“What was the reason this time?” Grantaire asked still not looking up.

Enjolras winced at the question. This was not the first time he's late, in fact, it's more often than not that he keeps his partner waiting.

“I got caught up with work-” Grantaire scoffed at that “I know, it's a shitty excuse. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry Taire”

“you know what Apollo. I'm tired. I'm tired of always being your second thought, your second prioroty-”

“you're not! R I swear you're not second to anything!” how could he think that! Grantaire was the most important thing in his life!

Grantaire laughed histerically, he stood up and finally face Enjolras. In that moment Enjolras noticed his red eyes: R's been crying. On their anniversary. Enjolras felt like something punched him on the stomach and left him without air.

“you're kidding me right? You always put your work first Enjolras! You're late to our dates, you're always working and when I need you on an art gallery event you always came up with a rally or something and you're just not there! You're not there for me apollo. I need you but you're not there” Grantaire's voice broked at the end and his face was covered in tears right now. Enjolras felt his own going down his cheeks as well.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry babe. I know i am a shitty boyfriend. Fuck, I'm the worst. Look, I know I fucked up pretty badly, but you have to believe me that I love you. I-”

“I know that Enj, believe me i know. But loving me is not enough”

“what are you saying? You're not breacking up with me are you? Please love, don't leave me, please” Enjolras was crying his heart out. He reached Grantaire and cup his head rubbing his cheeks. He can't loose him. He just can't.  
Grantaire took his wrists and rub his thumbs on Enjolras skin.

“I don't know 'pollo. Maybe we just need to be apart for a while” 

Enjolras sobbed “how much time?”

Grantaire squeezed his eyes and pulled apart from Enjolras and went to the door.

“I don't know”

R opened the door, told Enjolras that he will be at Eponine's house and left. Enjolras stood there watching the door until he lost it and just fell on the floor crying and screaming. The love of his life is gone and it's all Enjolras fault. 

What would he do now to get Grantaire back?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it (and I really hope you did) leave a comment or kudos (or both, I'm not picky ;) ). I will really apreciate it and it'll give me motivation to continue this!


End file.
